gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Samus (Nintendo vs. Capcom)
Samus is the main protagonist of the Metroid series, first appearing in the 1986 NES title as an armored soldier bent on eradicating the Metroid species. In the official Super Metroid Comics, it's revealed that Samus was a human girl originating from the distant planet known as K-2L; an earth colony known for its large reservoirs of the mineral Afloraltite. During her early childhood, Samus bore witness to her planet's massacre at the hands of the Space Pirates, sparing only her in the process. The calamity left Samus to die in the ruins of her planet only to be miraculously granted salvation at the hands of the Chozo, an ancient race hailing from Planet Zebes. Adopting Samus and infusing her with their DNA to assist in her training as a galactic warrior, Samus soon adjusted to her new home on Zebes while growing into a formidable fighter. During adulthood, Samus found herself serving under [http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Commander_Adam_Malkovich Commander Adam Malkovitch] in the Federation Police, only to disavow her service shortly after and assume the lonesome existence of a bounty hunter across the sector. Samus is christened with many accolades such as the Space Pirate's destruction on Zebes, ending the Galactic Phazon Crisis, exterminating the Metroid species and her dishonorable act of mutiny by destroying the X Parasites against direct orders, proving she truly holds the spirit of a vagabond. During the invasion of Team Capcom, Samus takes note of the sudden disturbance in space time around the coordinates of Zebes. The waves of distortion were faint, but Samus nonetheless took note and researched them away from the eyes of the Galactic Federation. Over time, the waves grew stronger in magnitude, and soon ripped a tear in the very fabric of space. Slipping away, Samus deployed in her personal gunship and entered the distant void, coming upon a completely new world unlike any she had witnessed before; the title of it shown in bright holographic letters: Abel City. Samus's rival in this cross dimensional war is Mega Man X Story Mode Opening Samus is shown at the controls of her gunship, casually drifting the stars after yet another successful bounty hunt on Talon IV. Her gaze parts the main controls as she leans back into the cushioning, dismantling the crimson helmet from its lock. Taking a breath of the interiors air, Samus takes a moment to let her weary eyes drop. The moment of silence is almost immediately taken from her, as a violent wave of energy rocks the ship's body, sending her hurtling to the ground. Hoisting herself up, Samus takes a look at the readings log that marked the origins, "Zebes?" she remarks with piqued concern, "Why there of all places...?" Taking the subtle warning with a spoon of salt, Samus began to secretly research the waves of energy originating around her home-planet, keeping all reports from reach of the Galactic Federation. 3 weeks later... The waves of energy have begun to reach catastrophic levels, Samus is seen observing the result of these energy readings with a look of horror: an enormous tear in the very fabric of space was showing before her eyes. A sudden chime emitted from her control panel, a digital file had been sent to her inbox from a recipient title "W". Unknown to the sender, Samus opens it to find an image depicting a lone, cobalt blue cyborg. Thinking it was some prank spam, Samus discarded it and sets her ship to enter the emerging void, breaking through the distortion and finding herself in a completely new reality. The city she now flew in read in bright-holographic letters: WELCOME TO ABEL CI- Before she finishes reading the welcome, Samus finds her gunship completely unresponsive, as if the new world sucked every ounce of Afloraltite from its revisions. Crashing into the nearby alleys, Samus painstakingly removes herself from the cockpit and manages to stand. Dusting herself off, she hears the click of metal and the clang of boots, "FREEZE MAVERICK!" Samus turns towards the voice and gazes upon a robotic soldier clad in royal blue armor, exactly the same she found in the e-file before infiltrating the alien void. Was it a call for her services? Was this opponent someone she was commanded to hunt down? Is he behind the ambitions of this mysterious reality invading hers? With these questions running through her head, Samus braces her arm cannon. "I refuse." "So, you really are with Sigma! Then I'm taking you out, no traitorous reploids are running wild on my watch!" Rival Name: Mega Man X Reason: Samus received a digital file from "W" displaying X's image, hinting a new bounty contract. Coming face-to-face with the cyborg in question, she believes it to be her chance to take on the offer. X sees Samus's invasion into Abel City as the work of a Maverick, or Reploid that has gone rogue, and suspects she works under Sigma's ambitions. Connection: Samus and X come from platforming games set in the very distant future of human civilization, Metroid displays human colonization across multiple planets while Mega Man X shows cybernetic AI capable of displaying empathetic thinking co-existing with human beings. Samus and X have both been in controversial situations with their former direct superiors, Samus going rogue and AWOL from Commander Malkovitch's forces and X having to rebel against former Commander Sigma within the Maverick Hunters organization. They both utilize arm cannons capable of firing concentrated shots of energy and a variety of firearms acquired across their adventures to stop rogue or alien forces from threatening humanity.Category:Characters Category:Nintendo vs. Capcom